We play the darkest of all symphonies
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: No se percata enseguida de ello. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. War!AU. Para Leeh.


**Título:** We play the darkest of all symphonies

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing: **Jace/Alec

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no

**Advertencias**: descripciones no muy acertadas del estrés postraumático. rough sex. sad!alec. sad!jace.

**Summary: **No se percata enseguida de ello.—Oneshot, Jace/Alec. War!AU. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: secuela de _don't you wonder who'll be there when you awake?_ que deben leer para entender esto, supongo. para leeh porque lo pidió. gracias a ellie por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«We play the darkest of all symphonies and in a flash of light,  
then it'll all become the symphony of life»  
:-:

No se percata enseguida de ello.

Jace no lo muestra, se comporta normal, y tal vez eso debió de haberle alertado de que algo iba mal; la falta de cambios en su comportamiento, lo natural que se sentía volver a su rutina. Tal vez eso debió de haberle hecho pensar que algo estaba pasando, porque no debería ser así (él leyó, sobre el estrés postraumático, sobre todo lo que podía pasarle, lo que no debía hacer; en los días que Jace no estuvo ahí, Alec se preparó, porque sabía que regresaría), no debería de poder regresar y hacer como que nada ha pasado, como que no mató y estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, como si granadas nunca hubiesen estallado cerca de él, como si no hubiera visto morir a sus compañeros. No debería de poder regresar y pretender que realmente nunca se fue.

Alec no se percata enseguida de ello.

Debería de haber sabido que algo estaba mal con él, pero no podía concentrarse en nada porque Jace estaba vivo, con él al fin, y Alec aún como que no podía creerlo del todo. No podía apartar de su mente que después de todas esas noches en vela donde el miedo le invadía repentinamente y toda la tortura psicológica que sufrió, al fin Jace estuviera de regreso.

Alec no se percata enseguida de ello, pero no tarda mucho en comenzar a notarlo.

:-:

Pasa una semana antes de que se dé cuenta que Jace no duerme bien en las noches, pero no piensa nada de ello (porque es algo normal, a él también le pasa; cuando está lejos de su casa por tanto tiempo a veces le asalta el insomnio y ya, nada grave). Aún así le pregunta, porque no puede apartar esa voz en su mente que le dice que algo no está bien, si algo pasa, si está bien; Jace le responde como normalmente lo haría, con una sonrisa brotándole en los labios y algo sarcástico.

Pasan nueve días antes de que se dé cuenta que Jace no está bien, pero no le dice nada (no lo hace porque es Jace y claramente no va a decirle qué pasa). Pero le observa con detenimiento, buscando algo extraño en su comportamiento, algo que le indique qué es lo que está mal.

(Esa es la cosa, Alec no logra darse cuenta que justo eso es lo extraño.)

:-:

Alec no quiere pensar mucho en ello porque no debería de importarle tanto el simple hecho de que Jace no le haya besado desde que llegó (le toca, aún se abraza a él en las noches, aún tienen sexo, pero no le besa; no es nada y no debería de importarle, pero lo hace y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, no puede hacer nada para evitar pensar en ello y creer que es sólo un claro indicio de que lo dejará).

Se empeña en pensar que es sólo porque sigue enojado con él por lo que pasó antes de irse (aunque quien debería seguir enojado es Alec, ambos lo saben), y que se le pasará dentro de poco.

(No lo hace.)

:-:

El comportamiento de Jace se vuelve más errático, y todos los indicios que Alec buscó llegan juntos. De golpe, certeros y en el peor momento.

:-:

Jace llora, y eso es algo que Alec nunca se preparó para ver.

Se despierta una noche, gritando con las sábanas agarradas fuertemente entre sus manos; su respiración está agitada y suda, sus ojos se ven asustados y Alec no tiene idea qué hacer. No quiere moverse, no quiere acercarse (pero a la vez claro que quiere hacerlo, quiere abrazarlo y sobarle la espalda y decirle que todo está bien, que ya está en casa, que está con él y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse), no quiere hacer algún movimiento porque sabe que podría empeorar las cosas. Aún así lo hace, despacio.

«Jace» le llama bajito, repetidas veces, hasta que su respiración se normaliza poco a poco y su mirada se enfoca en Alec (cerca de él, no tanto como lo haría comúnmente, pero aún lo suficiente para que sepa que está ahí).

Cuando las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, Alec no sabe quién de los dos está más sorprendido. Pero pasa rápido, se mueve hasta que Jace queda sentado, recargado sobre su pecho y Alec puede acariciar su cabello y mecerlo un poco. No le dice que todo estará bien, no porque no quiera, sino porque sabe que no es lo que necesita.

:-:

Ninguno lo menciona nunca, pero Jace le toma de la mano y le sonríe con más frecuencia.

(Si le besa los labios suavemente cuando Alec está dormido, tampoco lo van a mencionar.)

:-:

Le arroja contra el colchón, y Alec se queda momentáneamente sin aire por el crudo golpe y el espasmo que le recorre la espalda, que le paraliza el diafragma, y le impide pensar y respirar. Jace muerde con fuerza donde sea que alcance; sus hombros, su clavícula, su cuello, su pecho. Alec grita de dolor y por la sorpresa, quiere apartarlo, quiere decirle que le está lastimando, pero hay algo que se lo impide; no sabe si es el cosquilleo que le recorre por la espina dorsal o si por los gritos que rápidamente se convierten en gemidos. No quiere pararse a pensar mucho en lo que pasa, porque esto no es algo que creyó que viviría alguna vez y no sabe cómo sentirse.

Jace se mueve, casi furioso, besándole y encajándole las uñas donde sea que pueda. Alec no puede hacer nada que no sea intentar pegarse más a él, indicarle que está bien todo.

(Es así, lo entiende. Entiende hasta cierto punto la necesidad de descargarse de esta manera. Lo entiende y está bien, sabe que es parte de cómo es todo. Que es la manera en la que tiene Jace de decirle todo por lo que está pasando, todo lo que pasó. De decirle no puedo hablar, pero entiende.

Y Alec lo hace.)

Jace le sostiene los muslos, dedos clavándose dolorosamente en la piel tersa (Alec está seguro que dolerá después y moretones quedarán, pero no puede encontrar la fuerza como para pretender que le importa un poco), apartándole las piernas.

Cuando le mira a los ojos, Alec puede ver todo. Cuando para y se vuelve un poco más lento, con la lengua recorriéndole los moretones que comienzan a formarse en su piel enrojecida, con el arrepentimiento comenzando a dejarse ver, Alec sólo puede poner una mano en su mejilla y tratar de hacerle entender que está bien.

_Él _está bien.

(Las marcas no se desvanecen pronto, pero se curan y es lo que importa.)

:-:

Si a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos abandona la cama a menos que sea completamente necesario (enredados juntos, bajo el calor de la cobija y sólo el rasgar de las sábanas con un programa olvidado en la televisión que sólo se escucha), es algo comprensible.

:-:

«Jace, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con alguien» pospone todo lo que puede el decírselo, pero no es capaz de seguir ignorando cómo conforme los días pasan en lugar de mejorar y decir las cosas, empeora y se cierra más en sí. Apenas habla y el Jace que Alec recordaba prácticamente se ha desaparecido por completo (ya no sonríe con malicia, ya no le brillan los ojos cada vez que Alec dice algo con doble sentido, ya casi no habla, y eso es lo peor de todo).

Jace suspira y voltea hacia otro lado, subiendo un poco el periódico en sus manos y pretendiendo no haberlo escuchado.

«No te estoy diciendo que hables conmigo si no quieres, no necesitas decírmelo a mí,» dice. «Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que vayas con un psicólogo. Sólo, habla con _alguien_»

Le preocupa que si sigue guardándose todo cosas peores pasen, que de repente un día simplemente no soporte más y haga algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

Jace asiente, aún así sigue sin mirarlo.

:-:

Jace sonríe más.

Alec se aferrará a eso.

:-:

Se sienta frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, ceño fruncido y mirada decidida.

Toma aire, levanta la vista y comienza.

«Ni siquiera dos minutos habían pasado,» dice «y ya había cinco a mi alrededor tendidos en el suelo con sangre recorriéndoles el pecho…»

Alec sólo lo deja hablar.


End file.
